


It All Started With A Thought

by Coded_Kitty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired By Undertale, Multi, OwnVerse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coded_Kitty/pseuds/Coded_Kitty
Summary: A collection of short stories I've written for my alternate universe of Undertale I'm calling OwnVerse. It's based faintly on the classic world but eventually splits off without losing the familiar aspects of the classic world. I hope you can enjoy these whether or not you're familiar with the classic world of Undertale.
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first joins and rejoins the world

_ "just gotta connect these last couple wires and..." _

**_click_ **

_ He watched the two lights in the eyes turn on and look around, smiling as the bot seemed to take an interest in itself. He went to take note of the development of the project his department's been working on when he heard a soft buzzing sound. _

"that should do it," he said, attaching the last two wires together with a satisfying soft click that brought the bot online.

It was the third try and he'd disabled the new features to try and prevent another crash. He sat back in his chair when the bot turned on and sat there while watching him. He sighed in relief when the bot didn't crash.

"i'm gonna turn on something new, okay?" he got up to do as he said after hearing a soft buzzing sound.

_ He looked up, smiling slightly as he saw the bot try and take a step. _

_ "you can't move around quite yet. you're still connected to an outside power supply since your internal battery is charging still." _

_ He moved in front of it, being more careful than was probably necessary as he moved the bot back where it should be. It didn't keep moving after he explained. He made a mental note to mark that down in his notes when he had a chance. _

He flipped a switch on the side of the bot's head, keeping an eye on the lights as he did so. When the bot shuddered, he almost turned it back off but he didn't when the bot had no further reaction. He stepped back and watched as the bot processed the new programming he gave it.

"how're you feeling, Cy?"

It was painfully quiet for a few minutes before the bot was able to respond, voice similar to the lady behind the door.

"Systems are... running properly.. and I am capable of speech now?"

He could only nod, very proud of himself for being able to add speech properly with Cy's systems being how old they were.

_ He didn't get a moment to add to his notes because a coworker came into the room right as he got the bot back into place and made sure everything was connected properly. He didn't notice the new person enter until he heard her gasp with a smile plain in her voice. _

_ "You got it to work?" He jumped and looked at her, taking a second before nodding with a wide grin that spread across his features. _

_ "it even seems to understand speech. i haven't had much chance to see what it is capable of, though, i do have a limited idea of the possibilities." _

_ They were both quite excited as they continued to discuss the bot in front of it. The bot just watched the two with a large lack of anything else but that being the only thing it was able to do. _

He smiled at Cy, sitting back into his chair as he watched the bot take in the new surroundings he could tell the bot was having a hard to process the new visual information by how long Cy was quiet.

"this isn't the lab. i moved you to my basement after i... shut you down."

"I remember you telling me about the new bots being much better than me. I also remember you telling me about the future having a higher quality of life because of me despite my inability to do anything more than lift heavy objects."

Cy watched him look to the side and at the ground, a sign that he didn't want to tell them something. They didn't expect him to tell them anything but Cy knew he would tell them eventually.

_ He looked back at the functioning bot, proud of himself for being able to get it to work. He walked back to it, taking a second to say anything. _

_ “i’m gonna call it... Cyber.” _

_ “That’s really creative,” said his coworker, her tail resting softly onto the ground to avoid disturbing downstairs. It’s happened before and the radiologists weren’t the happiest. He made a face at her, being obviously playful. _

_ “you can leave whenever you’d like. 'm excited to use what I've learned to better the underground. it's all thanks to you that anything improves from now on. in this department at least." He added, looking back at the newly named bot. Cyber couldn't understand what that meant, it heard and it had processed the information but it was incapable of how that could be. _

"cy… it's almost been half a decade since you were last online. you know how fast things develop and change down here. i kinda just..."

Cy nodded slowly, expecting him to say more. Instead, he shook his head and looked back at them.

"there are a couple other new features i want to see if i got to work correctly.. they're not as simple as speech."

Cy nodded, not needing to use their new voice to tell him that they were willing to try. They weren't as prepared as they had predicted after he flipped the next switch.

_ He jumped at the next sound of soft buzzing when Cyber's internal battery was fully charged, excitedly getting up from his notes to unplug the bot and help it to take its first steps. His coworker had left moments before to give him a chance to write some notes down about the progression of the day.  _

_ Once the bot was standing independently, he nearly vibrated through the floor as for once he showed the same enthusiasm as his younger brother. He took a minute to calm down enough to speak again, Cyber noticed his eyelights turn into stars then back to circles and made a mental note. _

_ “can you hold up one finger for no and two for yes?” Cyber could hear the excitement in his voice and saw his eyelights turn into stars again when it raised two fingers. _

_ “awesome, okay, cool. can you talk?” Cyber noticed his expression get less happy when the response was only one finger. After a minute of silence, he continued on with figuring out what his creation could do. _

_ “we’ll have to work on that then,” he said as he made a quick note. _

He watched them nearly fall over as what looked like oil formed in their sockets, their expression being surprised before scared and confused. He kept a hand on their shoulder as they processed the new feature, not wanting them to fall over while they tried to figure this out.

"...you alright cy? cy?" He was worried that their systems fried when they didn't respond despite there being no sign of that happening.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, broken occasionally by his voice trying to keep them grounded. The new program was still new even with bots made after he'd left. Emotions weren't easy to program since they weren't easy to predict but they managed to find a way.

"...what..?" He jumped at the startling difference in their voice, it wasn't just quieter or softer. Their voice was both deeper and higher, sounding unique and very different. He absently wondered what in the future would be different than his nightmares and dreams.

"how're you feeling cy?" He asked the question softly and just as quietly, not wanting to startle them. 

_ He asked every question he could think of and got almost a perfect split in positive and negative responses. He didn't want to stop interacting with the bot as it was clearly learning from him, sitting the same way he was on the floor and mimicking how he held his hands when he wasn't writing anything. _

_ By the end of the questions, it could've been another monster like everyone else if it wasn't for the shiny metal and empty feeling of the bot's makeup. _

_ He was proud of himself and of Cyber. _

_ He didn't notice someone come in, a silent guy who wasn't hard to miss in a crowd. _

_ "How's it going sonny?" The voice was deep and quiet, but the proud skeleton could hear the smile in the other's voice. _

_ "it's fantastic dad." _

"...I don't know sans.. but I can…"


	2. X-Actly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor meets the new folks and meets the differences.

It was a peaceful place, the waterfalls gurgling and the flowers whispering whatever they heard last. They told mostly the wishes of the underground's inhabitants but a few near the edges of the fields held the most recent gossip of the region. The closest village was having a normal day, the shop owner slowly earning "cooleg" money and spending it just as quickly.

Then there was a sudden cut through space and time as the end of a large exacto knife made a slit to allow the owner to jump into the world.

X-Act looked around, being careful to not make a sound once they realized where she was. She didn't want to ruin the way of living here or the direction the human would take.

She noticed the hum of electricity running through the watery place first. She found it odd that there was something like that in a classic underground, the originals didn't have anything like this world had. The second thing she noticed was every crystal glittering from the electrical lights up that high. There was what appeared to be scaffolding going along the walls and roof of the underground cave. People clearly lived in the houses up by the roof like giant stairs.

The next thing she noticed was the pathways. They were lined with rails that prevented people leaving the walkway that had been made smooth and intentional. She hopped over the rail while sliding the blade shut and putting it in its clip on her back. Her feet rested lightly on the ground despite the momentum buildup and she started walking in the direction of the only house that was important in every world.

Once she'd reached the edge of Snowdin, she pulled out a bunch of connected circles that rotated around themselves. She watched for a while before sighing and putting them away. She'd forgotten again about lunch with Nutella. He was  _ so _ gonna kill her this time.

She jumped when she was suddenly by the doors. She paused and stared at them, these were the opposite side of Waterfall so how'd she get here without going through the town?

The answer came quickly as she heard the usual confrontation when a sans found her but he seemed different. _ Less tense? _ she thought, hoping this wasn't in the middle of a genocide run.

"who're you?" came the deep voice of the local sans, not surprising the traveler one bit. She was used to similar figures, one specific one came to mind. His voice wasn't too different, just not as easy to understand.

"Call me X-Act, sans," she said, turning around with a grin. She could tell by his expression that he was confused how she knew. She also noticed it change to smug confidence. She was confused for a moment, unable to figure out why he seemed unfazed by her until she was suddenly on the ground with the weight of her knife missing. Her exclamation was interrupted by a new voice, coming from above her.

"You are not the human, where are you from?" The voice was like nothing she'd heard before, it had half the classic cast blended together. She couldn't think of any other way to describe it.

"cy, let 'em up."

X-Act was confused, who and where did "Cy" come from?

"...if you say so sans." Cy moved off X-Act as she looked towards them, startled by their appearance. She was not expecting a robot. Sure, there were worlds that made most characters robots, but none had added members to the cast that she knew of.

Cy looked almost exactly like sans except for the obvious mechanical changes. Cy was also taller than him by a bit. If X-Act had to guess why, it was happenstance but she couldn't be sure.

She saw Cy watch her unblinkingly and turned her gaze towards the familiar face of sans.

"Who's your friend here, eh?" She made a gesture towards Cy with a thumb, knowing her expression was bordering blank. She needed to re-up her emotional stock.

"that's cy, the best thing i've ever done." sans was clearly proud of the robot, smiling like he would when talking about his brother. X-Act leaned back on her heels, taking a second to open her fanny pack and snack on a couple colored pages. She shuddered at the emotional surge, wishing not for the first time or last for her own soul.

"Interesting thought there, sans," X-Act smiled more as she watched sans' expression get what she was hinting at.

"I don't get it," Cy's voice broke through the growingly awkward silence, looking between the two skeletons. X-Act looked at Cy with the same suggestive smile and started to explain when sans interrupted.

"When two monsters-"

"what do you want x-act? there's no way you came here without some plan." X-Act looked at sans with equal parts disappointment and enjoyment for the mess she put him through.

"I'll tell you what's up at the house, you're gonna want to sit before I tell you anything about where I'm from and what I'm up to."

She noticed the other two look at each other for a moment in silent deliberation before X-Act suddenly found herself in what looked like the Lab, filled with computers and tools and parts. She saw sans closer to Cy as the robot fizzled at a joint with a blank expression.

"cy, go plug in for a bit, not sure how long we're going to be talking and having you shut down in the middle wouldn't be the best."

Cy looked at X-Act, the two making eye contact for a solid second before the machine turned around and started towards a rather comfortable chair.

sans pulled up a chair and sat across from X-Act, watching her watch Cy plug in. He knew the bot wouldn't be able to react to anything after they had a partial shut down but could hear what was happening.

X-Act said nothing until she saw the lights in the bot's eyes go dark and it was leaning over, the chair's design made a lot of sense now. It held the bot to avoid any kinks being formed in the joints or anything. X-Act thought it was quite clever, a little odd too.

"so where ya from?" sans' voice was still different from any other sans she had come across but it was still wary around strangers. This world had been through a couple genocide routes she could tell, he sat too prepared for a surprise attack. She looked around the room, not seeing her exacto knife anywhere.

"I'm from the Void, or the Empty depending who you ask." She paused to let sans think about this. If he was like others, he'd have theories being confirmed at this moment.

"..huh…." was sans' only response before he kicked at the ground to roll his chair to the nearest computer. He started typing something. X-Act just watched, nibbling on some paper again.

"that implies that there's more than just what we can see or touch here especially since you're clearly not from here."

"I am certainly not from here or anywhere like here." X-Act confirmed but still said nothing more. She didn't want to affect the world's way of living but something about the many worlds' sanses had a common trait, they all would at some point discover the multiverse. Not all would find it in a peaceful or safe way but they'd all discover it at some point.

"I will also let you know that you're not the first sans I've met… several of you short stacks have a.. multiverse theory running, working with someone else to either prove or disprove it. Would I be wrong to assume you also have one?" She watched the skeleton's expression grow shocked as he stared at the screen and slowly look at her.

"...so is it true then? there's multiple other versions of us all?"

"Well," X-Act found herself looking at Cy as she responded. "Most of you, or I haven't seen all the AUs yet and there's versions of your mechanical friend I haven't met yet."

sans was stunned into silence and his gaze drifted towards Cy, his thoughts racing. X-Act leaned back in her chair, zipping her fanny pack shut as she watched. Sure, she'd seen it multiple times, but this one was different. The emotions in the room weren't as strained or as well hidden as other sanses. She found it interesting and faintly remembered someone else who'd agree. She forgot the thought as quickly as it arose, leaving her with the realization that she forgot something.

When she snapped back to reality after spending who knows how long staring off into space, she noticed Cy was up again and standing over sans' shoulder as he typed. The two were in some quiet conversation. X-Act stood up, grabbing the attention of both other occupants of the room, and started looking around the small area for her knife.

"whatcha doing there?"

"Looking for my knife, I kinda need it to leave."

There was silence for a while only broken by X-Act's shuffling.

"Should I-" sans interrupted Cy with a tap and a shake of his head.

"nah, this is funnier."

"...if you say so sans."

And the two watched the stranger look for the knife Cy had stored somewhere only they had access to.


	3. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a quick break from Cy and friends to meet some new people.  
> Notes at the end

"It was bright, made it hard to see and I.. we? couldn't see where we were going…"

"It was dark, difficult to see what we were and we... I? couldn't remember what happened..."

"I couldn't see until I saw me."

"We couldn't see until we saw ourselves."

"We were one and couldn't remember being apart. We became I before there was more."

"I heard the voices in my head until they became mine and now it's too loud to hear."

  
  


He knew he was out of place the moment he opened his eyes and saw a human's face to the side of his vision. He followed his first instinct and tried to move away even as the human with brown hair and a kind smile moved away, finding his arms and legs tied down. He could shift comfortably on the somehow soft and hard surface but he couldn't get up or use magic.

He looked back as the human came back in with someone who looked familiar but he couldn't place any name to the new face to classify as someone that he'd know.

This new person was another skeleton but only had one color for everything; white bone, red eyelights in front of black voids, red sweater, black leggings, and red slippers.

It was the first voice he could remember hearing.

"what the- what are you doing here?" came a deep growl from the skeleton.

He instinctively tried to curl up, mismatched eye sockets wide as he watched the new skeleton make their way closer to him. He watched the human's expression drop some and saw them hide in the doorway until only their face was visible.

He was scared and hated that feeling in his gut.

"are ya going to answer me, puny?"

He made a sound that forced its way out of his throat. It was pathetic but it seemed to get the strange skeleton to back off, at least for a moment.

He found himself making the sound again as of the other skeleton got suddenly closer, looking down at him from by his head.

The last thing he heard was the skeleton asking him for his name.

  
  


Then he heard two people talking. One was the skeleton he'd already encountered and the other was similar and held the same level of familiarity as the first skeleton.

He chose not to dwell on the feeling.

He didn't move or look around but instead listened to the two talk.

"- Are Pointless. I Want It Out Before I Return. That  _ Thing _ Is Going To Ruin Everything We Have Worked For Here," The voice was trying to be quiet but clearly wasn't used to the level of volume. A mental image of a tall skeleton wearing the same thing as the first but with a cut-off shirt and all the color in different places except for bone color.

"can't just let it go and let it ruin someone else's world? we don't want that on our conscious or anything," came the first skeleton's voice. The voice was on edge, only a couple words away from the terrified with every sentence. It was different than when the human was there.

He opened his eye sockets when the silence lasted too long.

He slowly looked towards the two skeletons who had their backs to him. The taller had a hand on his chin, clearly in thought.

"You Make A Fair Point There. Perhaps We Should Tell... The Outcodes About It."

"... perhaps we should, it'd get this thing off our hands at least."

"Yes, I Will Contact Them In The Morning. Good Night,  _ Brother _ ," The taller walked away, leaving the room. He heard heavy steps going upstairs followed by someone going through a door.

He didn't move until the first skeleton and turned around and saw him awake.

Time seemed to slow as the strange skeleton walked closer but stopped when the other was just at arm's reach.

He refused to make that sound again but he did try to shift away, watching the skeleton's sockets narrow.

"you better be grateful I'm sparing you instead of taking the EXP."

He nodded slowly before the skeleton continued talking to him.

"my bro doesn't like you at all, no matter which side you look at. we got fair reasons to not trust you if you're going to destroy our world or tear it apart. the least you can do is tell me about yourself."

He got the feeling the skeleton didn't talk that long on a normal day. He also got the feeling he wouldn't be understood if he said anything. The look he was being given was a really good deterrent from staying quiet though, so he spoke quietly while making an effort to be heard and be understood.

"-on't don't know a a a a any a thing," He cringed at his voice and let that pitiful noise come from his throat.

The skeleton took a second to think about what was said. There was an expression of momentary confusion before it returned to its normal anger.

"you know nothing? the name X̴̷̡̢͟-̷͟A̕͡͝c̶̸҉͏̨t̴̶͜ doesn't mean anything to you?" The voice was angry and curious but not concerned. It was accompanied by a growl when he shook his head, the sound of the name being filled with static.

Then name after name came from the skeleton's mouth. He heard only static. He wasn't shaking or curling up but his eyes were wide and he was very still. His expression froze when the skeleton cursed loudly with a smile.

"we gotsa new one! probably can train it for ourselves since…" The skeleton's voice trailed off as they continued to talk to themselves.

He felt his expression drop from frozen fear to confusion. He hesitantly looked at the bindings holding him down, shaking one arm to see that it wasn't too tight. He could get out if he just…

The skeleton finally turned back to him, stopping mid-sentence to see him sitting cross-legged on the makeshift table. He was unbound and there were only a few lingering strings and tricolored glitches where the binding slowly deleted themselves.

"how'd you do that?" came the delayed response from the skeleton.

He took a moment, staring at the skeleton to collect his words.

"we we we I I wanted ed out wanted to sit up," He said, a shudder going through his body as a relaxing sound started by his head. Glitches buzzed as he fully realized he was free. A calm blank expression took his face over even as the skeleton came closer with irritated confusion clear.

He watched the skeleton look over what used to hold him down, anger fading to just confusion as they looked. After watching one binding disappear from within their hand, confusion melted into something else. He wasn't sure what to do about this so he did nothing as this skeleton's pride and greed filled their head with ideas.

"well then,  _ pet _ , looks like someone has some learning to do." The voice was low, the tone sending a glitched shiver through his spine. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end very well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> i honestly forgot about here but thanks coronavirus for the opportunity.


End file.
